Conan, Kid, and the Crystal Mother
Characters introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation ' Kaitou Kid targets the Crystal Mother, a jewel worn by Queen Selizabeth of the Principality of Ingram, who is currently touring Japan on the Royal Express railway. The train's other passengers include: *Inspector Nakamori and his men, here to provide additional security. *Kaito and Aoko, who had requested tickets from the Inspector, along with invitations to meet the queen. *Ran and Conan, who had been invited to Osaka by Kazuha. *Prince Philip, the queen's only son. |} Kid breaks into Queen Selizabeth's private room, and is confronted by the queen at gunpoint, but leaves after realizing that the Crystal Mother around her neck is a fake. The queen tells Inspector Nakamori of this soon after, and Philip quickly notices that Kid has attached a listening device to the fake jewel. While Kaito eavesdrops with the fake jewel, Inspector Nakamori removes the bug and screams into it, which disturbs but does not dissuade Kaito. Meanwhile, Conan becomes suspicious upon noticing that Inspector Nakamori is escorting the queen. Though he suspects another Kaitou Kid heist, he cannot confirm it, as those without invitations are barred from visiting the queen's carriage. Elsewhere on the train, a man with a horseshoe mustache and a woman named Rose confer with one another. They, too, are after the Crystal Mother, and decide to let Kid steal it for them before taking it - along with Kid's life. Rose also plans to kill the queen afterwards, to build a reputation as the world's number-one sniper. In the queen's carriage, Inspector Nakamori tries to find out where the real Crystal Mother is, but the queen refuses to tell him and invites him to drink wine instead. Kaito and Aoko the carriage shortly after, and find the Inspector quite drunk. Kaito searches several unlikely spots in the carriage for the topaz, but fails to find it. During the search, Prince Philip speaks with Kaito and Aoko, explaining that he wants to guard the Crystal Mother even though he hates his mother for her cold, aloof attitude. Upon hearing this, Queen Selizabeth loses her temper and throws Philip out of the room, forbidding him to come back in. A crying Philip then encounters Conan, who learns the details from the heist from him. Upon realizing that Philip doesn't know where the real Crystal Mother is either, Conan employs the logic of Father Brown to deduce its location. Where does a wise man hide a leaf? In the forest. But what does he do if there is no forest? He grows a forest to hide it in. —Conan, quoting Father Brown from "The Sign of the Broken Sword".Conan then realizes that someone is eavesdropping on him, and opens the door to find the man with the horseshoe mustache right outside. The man excuses himself, but Conan finds his face familiar and tries to trail him. However, Conan is soon found by Ran, who drags him back to his seat. As the Royal Express approaches Osaka, Kaito finally realizes where the real Crystal Mother is hidden; to set the stage for Kid's reappearance, he knocks Aoko unconscious and shuts off all lights on the train. Meanwhile, Conan finally remembers where he had seen the man's face: in the criminal database on Dr. Agasa's computer. The man is Jackal, a notorious international jewel thief. 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= As the lights are switched back on, Queen Selizabeth is treated to an unpleasant surprise: her table is now filled with drinking glasses, each containing an identical piece of ice. Inspector Nakamori realizes that the queen had hidden the real Crystal Mother in a glass of wine all along, passing it off as another chunk of ice. The queen finds the real Crystal Mother among all the glasses, but Kid instantly snatches it from her. After a short warning for her to remember that she is a mother as well as a queen, Kid escapes with the jewel. Inspector Nakamori and his men are led astray by Kid's self-propelled dummy, while the real Kid sits atop the train's roof, gloating. Kid's reverie is interrupted by Philip, who demands the Crystal Mother back for the sake of his country. Kid is at first unfazed, but quickly realizes that Jackal had helped Philip onto the roof. Jackal then steps onto the roof and holds the young prince at gunpoint, demanding the Crystal Mother. Kid obeys, but unfastens his cape as Jackal picks up the jewel, causing the cape to fly straight into Jackal and smother him. This distracts Jackal just long enough for him to slam into an overhead tunnel (which both Kid and Philip duck under in time). In the meantime, Conan realizes that Rose has discovered herself as one of the stewardesses (as she wears purple stockings, unlike the train's other stewardesses). He shoots Rose with the stun-gun wristwatch before she can assassinate the queen; shortly after, he is dragged off by Ran again. Conan leaves the rest of the affair in Kid's hands, confident that Kid will not die easily. On the rooftop, Philip demands the Crystal Mother back again, but Kid forces him to admit that he wants it back for his mother's sake, not for his country's. Kid then suggests a better plan to ascertain the queen's true feelings; Philip reappears in the queen's carriage empty-handed, explaining that he had gone up to the roof and tried - and failed - to recover the Crystal Mother. Queen Selizabeth strikes him, but then embraces him, begging him to never worry her so much again. In the aftermath, Kid returns the Crystal Mother in Aoko's drinking glass, and changes back into Kaito. The train stops at Osaka on-schedule, and Ran and Conan step off, the latter content that Kid had apparently failed to steal the Crystal Mother. Gallery Manga to Anime Changes *Like the first OVA, this OVA was an expanded adaptation of a story from the Magic Kaito manga. The original manga version of the story did not contain Conan, Ran, or Rose, or any of their respective subplots. *In the manga, the first meeting between Kid and Queen Selizabeth is not depicted, and only mentioned in passing. *For some unknown reason, the OVA renames Snake as "Jackal", though he mostly retains his physical appearance. All mentions of Pandora are also dropped. *In the manga, Kaito knocks out Aoko by slipping a knockout pill into her drink; the OVA changes this to a drugged coaster that Aoko sniffs, enchanted by the flower design. *In the manga, the Foreign Affairs Minister is not named and does very little. The OVA identifies him as "Jikan Shina" and inserts a scene where he takes several photos of the battle between Jackal and Kid on his cell phone and shows them to Queen Selizabeth, who promptly faints at the sight. Misc *For some unknown reason the OVA adaptation of the original Magic Kaito manga chapter reveals Snake's international codename "Jackal". Regardless, this codename still doesn't seem to correlate to any alcoholic drink so this character's name continues to provide support for the theory that the organization Kaito's after and the Black Organization are two separate groups. It can also be noted that Conan is the only character to refer to him as such. This could simply mean that "Jackal" is the name he's known for as an internationally wanted jewel thief, and that his current codename may remain as Snake. *The woman with the codename Rose, like Snake may seem to be unrelated to any alcoholic drink, but in fact both are types of wine. This is not solid proof of a connection to the Black Organization, but is worth mentioning. See also *OVAs *Magic Kaito Volume 4 *The Tearful Crystal Mother *Crystal Mother References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:OVAs